Maddy And the Chipettes
by ChipmunksMeAndYou
Summary: Hideous summary; much better story. The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet some new friends. The new chipmunks and them are just friends FYI. :D
1. Meet, Maddy and the Chipettes

Chapter One: Maddy and the Chipettes

"Ugh, I didn't mean to!" A chipmunk wailed from where she was sitting in the principle's office. She was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt, with a yellow L in the middle. Her name, is Maddy.  
"Maddy," Dr. Ruban the principle at West Easmen said, "I don't care whether you meant it or not, you still caused an explosion that caused a student to lose his hair."  
Maddy slumped where she was sitting. She was doomed.  
"But," continued Dr. Ruban, "since its only your second day here, I'll let you off with a warning."  
Maddy breathed a sigh of releif. "Thanks Dr. Ruban."  
"Sure, just don't let it happen again. Now go along to class."  
Maddy quickly jumped off the desk, and bolted out the door, almost plowing into a chipmunk wearing a red sweatshirt with the same color letter in the middle, only his was an A.  
"Sorry!" Maddy quickly called out as she ran past the other chipmunk.  
Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard the other chipmunk say, "Hey Dr. Rubes, what's up?" And to hear Dr. Ruban reply, "Nothing much Alvin, just about to asign you another detention."  
Maddy stopped. That was a great nickname for the principle! She'd have to ask if she can borrow it. Since it was ninth period, and school would be over in two minutes, she decided to stick around, and ask this chipmunk, wait, Alvin, did Dr. Ruban call him, if she could borrow that nickname. So, she waited, and soon enough school was over, and all the students came out of their classes to go home, and Alvin came out of the principles office.  
"Hey!" Maddy called out.  
Alvin turned around, "yeah?"  
"I love that nickname you gave Dr. Ruban." Maddy said walking up to him. "Oh, my name's Maddy by the way."  
"Haha, thanks. I'm Alvin. I figured since I come down here so much, I might as well give her a nice name." Alvin said with a smirk.  
"Ah," Maddy replied. Also wearing a smirk on her face, "I see. So, do you think I could borrow it? I mean I know I'm going to be down here again soon enough."  
"Sure." Replied Alvin. "Haha maybe we'll have detention together sometime!"  
Maddy was about to reply, when two other girl chipmunks walked down the hallway, one was calling Maddy's nickname, "Lowry."  
"Ugh, where could she be? Lowry!" The chipmunk called out. She was wearing a jean skirt, with a light purple t-shirt. Her name is Olivia.  
The other chipmunk, who was walking with her, is named Madeline. And she is also wearing a jean skirt, but she has a light blue top on instead.  
Maddy looked over at them, and called out, "Guys, I'm right over here!"  
The two chipmunks walked over, and Olivia said, "Ugh! Why couldn't you have just met us outside our Science class!"  
"Well," replied Maddy, "I has a nice conversation with Dr. Rubes here, our principle, then ran into Alvin here, at first I literally ran into him, then was just asking him about his nickname for her."  
Olivia and Madeline just stand there like they cant believe that their younger best friend had already found a nickname for the principle. Just then a loud voice yelled. "ALVIIIIIIIN!"  
Alvin laughed nervously, "Hehe, that's my brother, Simon. He's been working on trying to be more like Dave."  
As Alvin talked five chipmunks walked around the corner. (Yup, you guessed it! Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor.) They then stopped, and Simon asked, "Um Alvin, who are they?"  
Alvin smiled. "Well, these are, Maddy, and um, uh, what are your guy's names?"  
"Oh, I'm Olivia." The chipmunks wearing purple said.  
"And, I'm Madeline." Added the chipmunk with the blue t-shirt.  
"Ah, I see." Replied Simon. The others just nodded their heads.  
"So," Eleanor began, "where are you guys headed this afternoon?"  
"Oh shoot!" Maddy exclaimed. "I have track practice in 10 minutes! I'll catch you guys later."  
"Hey, me too!" Alvin replied. "Gosh we'd better go, or coach will flip!"  
The two chipmunks then bolted off to the highschool track.  
"Well," said Simon. "This is a bit awkward."  
"Yeah," replied Madeline, "Lowry is always getting us into weird situations. You get used to it. Kinda..."  
"Hmmmm..." said Brittany. "That sounds like Alvin. Oh, why did you just call her 'Lowry?' I thought her name was Maddy."  
"Well," answered Madeline. "We have the same name, so Lowry is her nickname. Since it is her last name and all. Hence the L on her sweatshirt."  
"Oh," the rest of the chipmunks said.  
"Alright, well its getting to be around 3:30. Do you two want to come home with us, and we can do our homework and have a snack together?" Simon suggested.  
Madeline and Olivia looked at each other, before replying, "sure!"


	2. You Don't Like Skirts!

Chapter Two: "You Don't Like Skirts?"

Later that night, Alvin and Maddy came home from track practice to find everyone sitting on the couch watching "Taken."

"Aw," Maddy wined, "how come you started without us?"

"Well," Madeline began, "because you two took so long to get home from your track practice that we couldn't wait any more."

"Pft," Alvin said, "Sorry, Coach Cole got mad at some of the guys because they weren't running, so we all had to run for an extra 30 minutes. Then, since we were running so much longer, we had to take showers, and I promised Maddy here, that I would wait for her so we could walk home together. You know, since it's kinda, night, and there are bad people around."

"Yeah, it was awful." Maddy added.

"Oh, I see." Said Madeline.

"Well, why don't you come join us?" Theodore asked.

Alvin and Maddy walked over to the couch, Alvin taking a seat next to Brittany, and Maddy sat next to Olivia. They then watched the movie for a few minutes before Brittany asked, "So, Maddy, why do you wear sweatshirts instead of a skirt, like the rest of us girls?"

"Um, well, I don't like skirts." Replied Maddy, "And, quite frankly, I just don't want to."

"Oh, well, ok." Brittany said. A little confused. "A girl who doesn't like skirts?" She thought. "How abnormal."

They watched the rest of "Taken," well, everyone except Alvin and Maddy who fell asleep since they were so tired from track.

"Alright, fellas." Dave said. "Let's get you guys upstairs. I'll just carry Maddy and Alvin."

"Dave, are you sure it's ok if we stay the night?" Olivia asked.

"Of course Olivia." Dave said. "Tomorrow, you guys can sing for me, and if you're good enough, you can stay. Don't worry, I know you are."

"Oh, thanks!" Olivia said.

After everyone was upstairs, and in bed; Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, in their bunk beds, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanore, in their bunk beds, and Maddy tucked in a blanket on the window sill, and Madeline and Olivia on the floor with their blankets.

"Ok, all we have to do is keep Lowry from doing her rapping song that she's been practicing." Whispered Olivia.

"Super Bass? Yeah, Dave would probably kick us out for good." Replied Madeline.

"Ok," Olivia said, "we'll sing 'I Gotta Feeling.' That should make a good impression. Goodnight Madeline."

"Good night."


End file.
